London
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = Europe | country = England | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = 8 Grandage Place; Camden; Chelsea; Explorer's Club; Mariner's Inn; Piccadilly Circus; Putney's Family Waxworks; Spitalfields; St. Martin's Hospital; Westminster | 1st = }} London is the capital and most populous city in England and the extended United Kingdom. It has been a provincial setting for many horror films since the inception of the genre. In media It could be argued that modern horror itself was born of the "Gothic" literary movement that dominated England's Victorian era. Many elements of Victorian era horror also originate from actual events, the most famous of which is the notorious Jack the Ripper slayings that took place in the summer of 1888 in Whitechapel in London's East End. In terms of film history, the city's first appearance in a mainstream horror film was the lost silent film classic, London After Midnight starring silent film icon Lon Chaney, Sr.. London's first major appearance during the sound film era was in Tod Browning's 1931 adaptation of Bram Stoker's Dracula. One of the primary settings in the film is Carfax Abbey in Whitby; an estate purchased by Count Dracula and the main setting used in the film's climax. London was also used in the title for the 1935 Universal Pictures film Werewolf of London. In modern times, London has been a major backdrop in at least two different "monster" franchises. The first was Universal's action-packed remake of The Mummy, which included scenes showcasing the British Museum. The film's sequel, The Mummy Returns, gave audiences a broader view of the city and included a chase sequence through the streets of London involving the main characters and a horde of pursuing mummies. London was also a major setting in the 2002 post-Apocalyptic film 28 Days Later. One of the more memorable sequences from the film was when the main character, Jim, was wandering through the abandoned, desolate streets of Piccadilly Circus shouting "Hello!" London, as well as other regions in England were also used as the backdrop in the film's 2007 sequel 28 Weeks Later. Points of Interest ; 4 Whitehall Place: This is the former office location of the Metropolitan Police Service commissioner as well as where the original Scotland Yard was located. At one point, Sir Thomas Forsythe, was the director of Scotland Yard. Two of the personnel under his charge was Detective Inspector Evans and Police Constable Harkins. Along with a man named Paul Ames, they consulted about the recent murder of a pedestrian on Goose Lane, which was actually committed a werewolf named Wilfred Glendon. Werewolf of London (1935) ; 8 Grandage Place: 8 Grandage Place is located in London, England and was inhabited as late as 1891. This is where Malcolm Murray lives along with Vanessa Ives and Murray's manservant, Sembene. Ethan Chandler visited here and Vanessa invited him to continue working with Sir Malcolm. She had him pick a card from the Tarot deck and he picked the lovers. ; Bedlington Hotel: In 1935, Doctor Wilfred Glendon turned into a werewolf and killed a chambermaid at the Bedlington Hotel. The murder was later reported to Scotland Yard. ; Explorer's Club: The Explorer's Club is an organization based out of London, England. It is headquartered in a square of townhouses owned by famed British explorer Sir Malcolm Murray. The residential area of the club is occupied by Murray himself as well as his close associates. Regular members of the club do not routinely have access to the residential areas. Murray lived there in the late 19th century with his companion, Miss Vanessa Ives. Murray invited Victor Frankenstein to become a member of the Explorer's Club, while Miss Ives entreated upon the services of an American sharpshooter named Ethan Chandler. Chandler was not a member of the club, but often visited Sir Malcolm and Miss Ives. Malcolm Murray employed an African servant named Sembene, who also lived at the club. The Explorer's Club was the sight of many strange instances in the winter of 1891, not the least of which involved the demonic possession of Vanessa Ives. Other supernatural occurrences that took place at the club included invasion by vampires, and appearances by vampiric servants and the mysterious Mina Murray, who hovered between the lands of the living, and the realm of the dead. ; Falden Abbey: Falden Abbey was an old, abandoned monastery located on the outskirts of London. Paul Ames and Lisa Coombes used to play there when they were children. They reunited as adults in 1935, only this time she was known as Lisa Glendon. Paul and Lisa journeyed out to the abbey to watch the moon rise, but Lisa's husband, Wilfred Glendon, transformed into a werewolf and attacked her. Paul came to her rescue and was able to chase him off by beating him with his walking stick. ; Glendon Manor: Glendon Manor was the estate of Doctor Wilfred Glendon and his wife Lisa. He maintained a private laboratory at the manor in which he studied botany. Doctor Glendon hosted a special function of the Botanical Society whereupon he met the mysterious Doctor Yogami. Later, Wilfred transformed into a werewolf for the very first time in his home. ; Goose Lane: Goose Lane ran very close to the River Thames and bordered an affluent neighborhood as well as one that has been described as one of the worst slums in London. In 1935 werewolf Wilfred Glendon murdered a young blonde-haired woman on Goose Lane. The incident was reported in the London Dispatch the following day. ; Haringey: Haringey is a London borough in North London, classified by some definitions as part of Inner London, and by others as part of Outer London. Muswell Hill is located in Haringey. ; London Daily Review: The London Daily Review was a metropolitan newspaper that was in circulation as least as late as the 1940s. The average cost per copy was a penny. In 1940, the London Daily Review boasted a headline about Geoffrey Radcliffe's escape from prison. Radcliffe had been falsely accused of murdering his brother, Michael Radcliffe, and was sentenced to hang. With the help of family friend, Frank Griffin, Radcliffe was made invisible and was able to escape from prison on the eve of his execution. Seeking sanctuary at Frank Griffin's laboratory, he read about his own escape in a copy of the London Daily Review. Invisible Man Returns, The (1940) ; London Dispatch: The London Dispatch was a newspaper that was in circulation at least as late as the mid-1930s. The London Dispatch printed a headline story about a young woman who had been savagely murdered by a wild animal on Goose Lane. ; London Zoological Gardens: The London Zoological Gardens was just an average public zoo. Werewolf Wilfred Glendon skulked about some of the animal cages at the zoo, a few of which contained caged wolves. While here, the werewolf attacked and killed the mistress of a zoo guard named Alf. ; Muswell Hill: Muswell Hill is a locale located in Haringey in London, England. ; Putney's Family Waxworks: Putney's Family Waxworks was a wax museum owned by the Putney family. It was located in London, England in the latter half of the 19th century and was established to compete with Madame Tussaud's. Octavia Putney handled the business end of things while Oscar Putney worked as curator and took a hands-on role in the craftsmanship of the museum. By the year 1891, Putney's Family Waxworks had fallen upon hard times. Very few people were patroning the establishment, preferring instead to be entertained by the more well-known Madam Tussaud's. In the hopes of boosting sales, curator Oscar Putney attempted a new gimmick and created the Chambers of Crime", which were morbid tableaus detailing homicide scenes plucked from the headlines. Features here included the infamous Jack the Ripper killing Annie Chapman and the more recent Mariner's Inn Massacre. The reanimate known as John Clare went to the museum searching for work. In fact, Putney's was one of the few places in London that were hiring. Oscar attributed the lack of interest in employment to people finding the place "unnerving". Clare however, found it all quite familiar. Oscar offered Clare a job for pittance, but told him that he would have to get approval from his wife first. ; Radcliffe Colliery: Radcliffe Colliery was a coal-mining operation in England. It was owned by the wealthy Radcliffe family. Business partner and family cousin Richard Cobb sought control of the company and the family fortune. He murdered Michael Radcliffe deep in the mines and then conspired with a miner named Willie Spears to implicate Michael's brother, Geoffrey. Geoffrey Radcliffe was sent to prison, but with the aid of a man named Frank Griffin and his invisibility formula, he was able to escape and became the Invisible Man so that he could solve his brother's murder and clear his name. After interrogating Willie Spears (who had been promoted to superintendent of the colliery following the incident), Geoffrey learned that Richard was responsible for his brother's death. He confronted Richard several times. Their last altercation took place at the colliery itself. Cobb tried to escape from the Invisible Man by climbing atop a coal car as it was moving up an external escalator. The two men fought and Geoffrey was injured by a lucky gunshot from a Scotland Yard inspector's revolver. Richard however, was unable to extricate himself from the coal car before it was dumped onto the ground several feet below. Before dying from the fall, Richard confessed to murdering Michael Radcliffe. ; Radcliffe Manor: Radcliffe Manor was the family estate of the Radcliffe family. In the 1930s and 1940s, the estate was run by the brothers Geoffrey and Michael, as well as cousin Richard Cobb. The manor was located very close to the Radcliffe Colliery, which was a coal mining operation owned by the family. Richard Cobb wanted control of the manor and the business, so he murdered Michael Radcliffe in a mine shaft and convinced a worker named Willie Spears to blame it on Geoffrey. Geoffrey went to prison, giving Richard control of the estate. Geoffrey later escaped prison with the aid of a man named Frank Griffin, who made him invisible. Seeking to clear his name, he terrorized Richard at Radcliffe Manor, forcing Cobb to summon Scotland Yard to put him into protective custody. Inspector Sampson of Scotland Yard ordered his men to spray all of the halls of the manor with fog machines to route the invisible man out. Radcliffe escaped, but later proved his innocence. ; River Thames: The River Thames flows through southern England. It is the longest river entirely in England and the second longest in the United Kingdom. A woman named Miss Ettie Coombes owned a large estate that was on the bank of the River Thames. She commented about how she loved smelling the breeze coming off the river and that it helped her to sleep at night. ; Soho: Soho is a neighborhood located in the West End of the borough of Westminster in the Greater London area in England. Although it does not have an formally recognized borders, it occupies an area approximately one square mile in the center of the city, south of Oxford Street and east of Regent Street and north of Leicester Square. Historically, Soho has been known for its venues in the sex industry, including night clubs and other such enterprises. Soho played a key role in the 1931 horror film Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. A locale featured in the movie is Diadem Court, which includes a music hall and a boarding house. The boarding house was run by an elderly woman named Mrs. Hawkins and one of her tenants, Ivy Pearson, worked at the music hall. This became the preferred territory of the evil Mister Hyde, who would patron the music hall and terrorize Ivy Pearson. ; St. Mary's Hospital: St. Mary's Hospital was a general medical center located in London that operated during the 1930s. Psychiatrist Jeffrey Garth maintained an office there with his assistant, Janet Blake. One of the nurses who worked there was a woman named Miss Peabody. In 1936, the body of a man was admitted to the hospital where it was discovered that he had died due to an extreme loss of blood. Two puncture wounds were discovered on the side of his neck. Later, a woman named Lili was admitted, who had fallen unconscious after exhibiting similar symptoms. She later died as a result of blood loss combined with hysteria. Dracula's Daughter (1936) Films that take place in TV shows that take place in * Jekyll * Penny Dreadful * She-Wolf of London Comics that take place in * Angel & Faith Vol 1 Characters from People who were born in People who passed away in Appearances * Jekyll: 1.1 - Main setting. External Links * London at Wikipedia * London at the Holosuite * at the TV Database References ---- Category:Locations Category:England Category:Wolfman, The (2010)/Miscellaneous